Dont say things that you'll regret
by Acrulad
Summary: Momo goes to a new school meaning new friends. After three year there are new students. What are they really hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Oki i want to thanks hitsugaya16 for her help~!^^ she helped me redo this fic!THANKS!And to you too momo-toshiro for yeah thanks again both of ya~ and well thanks!Hope you enjoy!*hitsugaya16 said it***

* * *

**Momo's POV**

My name is Momo, Momo Hinamori, I'm currently 14 years of age, and I live in Rukongai, but today has got to be one of the worsts days of my life! I mean honestly do they even know I excist!? You want to know how I got into this bad mood? I'll tell you, Momo Hinamori, yes that's me, is moving out of town! Can you believe that? The worst part is I wasn't even informed yesturday or the day before that, instead I was informed today! The day were moving! Not only that, but I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to neither of my friends! All because my parents decided "Hey let's tell Momo at the last minute!" real nice mom, and dad. Once I turn 18 I will move out, and live somewhere else, I hate my life!

*** An Hour Later***

"Honey, I know it was last minute, we informed you, but I know you'll love it there, please understand it wasn't my intention to catch you off guard." my mother spoke, her name is Mika, Mika Hinamori, she's 32 years of age, and is working as a chef, although I'm not sure what she'll work as when we get to our new place...well new home.

"Mom, its fine seriously, even though I was caught off guard, I'm not mad, so don't worry about it." I knew I was lieing, but I couldn't show my anger towards her, it would only make her feel like she did something wrong, and I couldn't show her my sadness because it would only make her feel bad. So the only thing I could do was give her a reassuring smile.

"If you say so honey, but don't worry you'll love it there, its much more different than Rukongai" my mother added, but quickly added something else.

"Come along, we need to find seats, until our plane departs." I forgot to mention, well we had arrived at the airport an hour ago, and we are now currently waiting for our plane to arrive, or depart whichever is better. I'm getting homesick already, just thinking about me leaving my hometown. Its so depressing, I just want to get this over with!

*** 40 minutes later***

I feel someone moving me, I open my eyes to see my mother.

"Momo, sorry hom, but our plane will depart soon, we have to get a move on." I nodded slowly, I grabbed my things and went through a sort of tunnel to get to the airplane, my mother following behind.

Once seated in the assigned seats given to us, I sat next to the window, and my momther next to me. We were silent, none of us talking. The plane had departed, and was no longer in the ground, but in the sky.

"Mom, do I still have to wear a uniform?" I decicded to break the awkward silence, my mother faced me and gave me a smile.

"Yes, but you'll have to wear a skirt instead of jeans." '_great'_ I thought, that was something I tried to avoid.

"Were is it we are moving to?" I asked.

"Karakura Town, its quite nice over there." I didn't say anything else, I guess my mom saw the uneasiness on my face, due to my expression. So she decided to speak.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it there, you should get some sleep hon, its still a loong way before we reach our destination." I simply nodded, I faced the window, closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to overcome me.

***12 Hours Later***

I started to regain consiousness, I stirred, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then I slowly opened them, all I see is people getting out of there seats and heading out, that's when I realized we'd arrive. I quietly spke to my mother.

"Mom, we've arrived." my mother, opened her eyes, and yawned.

"Here already?" she said, I nodded, we got up, and went out the plane, with our luggage. I couldn't believe my eyes, everything was beyond the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nothing like Rukongai, heck there was even peach trees. We kept walking, until we came to a stop.

"Well hon, this is it, our new home." my mother announced with the widest grin plastered on her face. I ouldn't believe my eyes, there infront of me was a house, a two story house, the second floor had a balcony, with french doors, which I guessed lead to the room, and the front had a porch! It was definantly more fancy looking than my last house. The color was a sorta redish orange tone. I couldn't say anything, I was speechless by the beauty of the house. I gueesed I stayed quiet to long, because my mom spoke.

"It was the only thing we could afford."

"Its fine, beautiful actually." I answered, we headed to the proch, went up the steps, and unlocked the door to get in. It was much more prettier then the outside. I decided to head up ti my new rioom, and unpack. When I opened the door, I just couldn't believe it, the walls were peach color, the size of thr room looked like the master bedroom, and my bed was king sized!, I looked to the fare left to see french doors, that lead to the balcony. I also had a closet! I started unpacking my things, once done, I went downstairs.

***Downstairs***

"Mom, I can't believe the size of my room! Its huge, not to mention its the one with the balcony!" I said, my mother smilied at me.

"I'm glad you liked it, dinner will be ready shortly." I nodded, still overjoyed.

"Okay, then." I went to the dining room, and took a seat. Mother came in with two plates, which contained white rice, and sushi.

"Itadakimasu" we said, and continued eating. Once finished, mom told me new, I was shocked to hear.

"Hon, your starting school tomorrow." I nearly fell out of my chair, but it was a good thing I didn't.

"Tomorrow?" my mom nodded.

"We moved here during the middle of the school year, so you'd best get some sleep, because tomorrow, you'll have to wake up at 5 in the morning." I nodded, and went to my room. I dressed in my pj's. So many things were rushing into my mind, I lied down in bed, and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

**End of Momo's POV**

**Normal POV**

Beep....Beep.....BEEP!

"Huh, oh, ahh gotta hurry." Momo said, she quickly grabbed her uniform from her closet, and changed into them. Once she was done dressing, she put some socks, on and slipped on her black shoes. She quikly ran downstaris, grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out the door.

Once at school, she noticed she was the only one wearing the uniform.

_'great, don't tell me mom lied' _Momo thought.

"Oh, hey, you, are you new?" asked an unknown voice, Momo turned and blushed a bit.

"Yes, in fact I am new." she said completely embarassesed.

"No wonder, you have the school uniform." said the stranger.

"Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?" asked Momo.

"Sorry were are my manners, well I'm Kimi, Kimi Hina, a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Momo Hinamori."

"Peach!" Kimi said. Momo gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, how adorable!" came another unknown voice, and giving Momo a death hug.

"Uh, Rangiku let the girl breath." Kimi said.

"Aww, but look at her she's adorable" Rangiku said while letting go.

"Sorry, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto." Momo smilied a bit.

"Hi" was all she said.

"Now to go to your locker which is?" Rangiku asked.

"3039" Momo said.

"Right next to us!" Rangiku squealed.

"Well, let's get a move on." Kimi said while walking toward the school entrance, then whispering to Momo.

"I'll explain how things work later."

"Sure" Momo whispered back.

She wished she didn't take a step in, hell was going to begin.

* * *

Itadaikimasu means "Lets eat!" in japanese~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Err well yeah thanks hitsugaya16 for helping me~ ^^ and momo-toshiro dun worry i hope you enjoy this~ *hitsugaya16 said it* and me too!**

**

* * *

**

Recap!

"Well, let's get a move on." Kimi said while walking toward the school entrance, then whispering to Momo.

"I'll explain how things work later."

"Sure" Momo whispered back.

She wished she didn't take a step in, hell was going to begin.

* * *

Momo's POV

Once I stepped into the school building it was like hell. No one I mean, no-one was alone, everyone belonged in a group with at least six people in each. I was beyond shocked, at the end of the hallway, were what looked like bullies, I loath bullies, they stole my food once!

"Not to interupt your thinking, but would you like to join our group?" Kimi asked me, I was confused as to what she meant by it as well, I decided to ask her about it.

"What do you mean join your group? Is there a reason for being in a group?" I asked. Kimi then spoke, and explained to me how everything worked.

"Right, forgot to explain to you how things are here, well, here at our school we form groups, so we won't be bothered or teased on, even before I attended here, the teachers made it as a rule, with absolutely no hesitation from the principle, he actually thought it was a good idea. If you were alone well people might bully you..." Kimi started trailing off, her attention started focusing on a male, dark black hair, pale looking skin, his height was probably between 5'9 or '6', he looked like a goth, I could be wrong. I didn't get to see much of his appearence though, for he had turned a corner, and completely disappeared from my sight. I also forgot to mention, there were a few people running around and throwing paperballs which I find imature of them. I tured my attention back at Kimi, who seemed to be in a daze, and looking in the direction the mystery guy had gone off to.

"Kimi, earth to Kimi?" I asked while waving a hand in front of her face to hopefully get her attention.

"What a hottie, he's so damn hot, oh how I wish.." she kept rambling stuff about how hot the guy was, so I guessed she must have a crush on the guy, right? Kimi still didn't pay attention to me so I tried again.

"Kimi? Pay attention!" that seemed to snap her out of her daze, since she was now blinking a bit rapidly, probably processing what she was doing or rather what she had been doing. She faced me.

"Huh? Oh right come on, we have to go and meet the rest!" Kimi said, while wiping the drool, apperently she had been thinking about the guy to long.

"You like the guy, don't you?" I asked, of course I knew Kimi wasn't about to answer me with the truth, she looked aroung excitedly.

"Who? Where?" she said while pretending to search for the guy, but she failed, I know when a girl likes someone, I'm not some idiot.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't act like you don't I saw the look on your face when seeing him, you obviously like him."

"Well.." Kimi never finished her sentence, for another unknown voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Kimi, Kimi, oh how I've missed you! Dont ever leave me all alone, its so sad without you, Kimi!!" said the hyperactive girl, I figured she was a good friend with Kimi.

"How are you Maki?" my assumption was correct, this girl was indeed a friend of Kimi.

"Oh Kimi, I've missed you--" the girl, who was referred as Maki stopped, when Kimi, put a hand infront of her face indicating to be quiet.

"How can you miss me, we've only been apart for 10 minutes."

"Good question, and its quite simple to answer, nothing is the same without you Kimi." I decided to speak up.

"Uh, mind filling me in?"

"Oh wow, your a newbie aren't you!" asked Maki.

"Yup!" Kimi added.

"My name is Momo Hinamori its a pleasure to meet you." I introdued myself to this girl, I didn't know.

"Cute name! My name is Tsukiko Wantanabe!" Maki said, but quickly added something else. "But call me Maki, its my nickname!" I nodded seeing nothing wrong with agreeing to call her by her nickname.

"Well, let's meet the rest of the gang!" Kimi announced, we all followed Kimi down the hall, and made a right, walking a bit more until we reached a white door, with the number 342D imprinted on it. We opened the door, and walked in, and I was shocked, everything was so crystal clean.

"Momo??" I snapped out of my daze, and smilied.

"I'm fine."

"Well, good come one we need to introduce you to the rest." Kimi said as she walked up to a certain group of people.

"A newbie I presume?" said a reavened hair girl.

"Well, going to tell us your name girl?" asked an orange haired boy.

"This here is Momo, Momo Hinamori, the new kid!" Maki said. "Momo, i'd like you to meet the gang, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurasaki, the one with red hair is Renji Abarai" Maki kept saying the rest of the groups names, Ikaku Madarame, Yumickia Asigawa, Izuru Kira, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado or rather know as Chad, Suhi Kaze, Mizu Kyda, Kimi Hina, and Rangiku Matsumoto, and now me, Momo Hinamori was involved in this group.

"My name is Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you all!!" I said.

"Yo!" they all said.

This was the start to my new school, living in a new town, I just wonder if things will change while I'm attending here.

**

* * *

**

**Joanymar:ehehehe hope you all liked it and yes! toushiro will come on the next chap or will he?**

**Toushiro:ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!!and if you dont put me in the next chapter your going to face the consequences!**

**joanymar:huh?make me!*smirks***

**Toushiro:are you threating me?**

**Joanymar:who knows?**

**Toushiro:JUST FINISH THE CHAPTER ALREADY SO I CAN GO BACK TO WORK!**

**Joanymar:MAKE me!ehehehe**

**Toushiro:JUST FINISH IT!**

**Joanymar:why?i wanna keep writing until i fall asleep!**

**Toushiro:dont bother me then! why am i here?**

**Joanymar:caz i dint want to be alone talking to my self!Shiro-Chan!**

**Toushiro*twich twich twich*:WhAT?DidYouSAy?!**

**Joanymar:oka SHIRO-CHAN!**

**Toushiro:BANKAI!DIAGUREN HYOURINMARU!**

**Joanymar:eh-eh-eh! I wouldnt if i was you then you'll have to wait until the 8th chapter to appear in my fic!**

**Toushiro:fine!*sheath's sword*but you promised!**

**Joanymar:sure shiro-kun!**

**Toushiro:Joanymar wants to thanks this especial people who thinks im HOT!*smirks***

**Joanymar:nuh uh!becaz they let it me add them to the fic!not becaz your hot!*scowls/glares***

**Toushiro:errm ok because of that to so she thanks this special people!:hitsugaya16**

**Momo-Toshiro**

**Kazeek**

**Kyda Onee-chan**

**And you who is reading this!^_^**

**Please review!it would be so mean of your part to not let me know how hot i am!^_^**

**Joanyma:Dont review for THAT! review to tell me how i did and if you liked the chaps and stuff please!review i know you want to!**

**Toushiro:AND TO let me know how hot i am!*smirks***

**Joanymar:not that but oh well shiro-chan anyways comon i knowyou wan to touch that magic word!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thanks again hitsugaya16~ thanks for helping me redo this fic~!^^ and momo-toshiro you too ^^ heehee ****HOPE you liked the chap!and pleade review!**

* * *

*3 Years Later*

Momo's POV

Its been exactly 3 years since I had moved from Rukongai to Karakura Town, I learned to love this place! This place has really made me happy, I honestly consider it my new home, and my friends they are simply wonderful, we support eachother 100%, back each other up as well. Today we all had arrived early say 5:34 am, you wonder why, right? Well, Rangiku-san was informed, that there would be new tranfer students today, from all around the world of course I just thought Rangiku was being exaggerated a bit, we've been discussing this matter practically the whole morning, I find it very unneccasary.

"Who cares if they look like total weirdos, the only thing that matters in this point is if they qualify to be in our posie, remember the number one rule! Always check if the person is worthy enough before making them apart of the team!" exclaimed Renji.

"I know that idiot, but there's only going to be 3 tranfer students, and only one will be in our class, which I swear is a boy." Rangiku countered.

"How would you know that, for all we know you are just lieing to us!" Renji said, it was obvious he was doubting Rangiku.

"I heard it from Rukia, and I went to ask the principle myself personally!" Rangiku said, obviously saticfied with her answer, and making Renji eat his words.

"You actually talked with Ukitake-san!?" everyone exclaimed, but except myself, Rukia, and Orihime, it looks like were the only ones decent here.

"I can't believe you actually thought for a change." added Kimi. Rangiku faced Kimi.

"What's that suppose to mean!? Are you implying I'm not smart enough to think, Kimi, huh? Come on I dare you to say it again." before Kimi could do something she might have regreted Rukia stepped in.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until the new kid comes."

"Oh, and I'm sure Ukitake-san knows this kid, he actually knows the family!" Rangiku added, I was really starting to get annoyed, I mean why are we fighting, or even discussing about a new kid? It's pretty stupid if you ask me.

"Here's an idea, let's just wait until the tranfer student comes in, and then we can all be saticfied." I said, but of course Rangiku had other things planned.

"No! We are going to search for him!" My jaw dropped, was she serious, were we actually going to look for someone, we might not even find??

"We can't, besides today is a Friday, and school starts late." Rukia said, and I sighed in relief, good thing we didn't actually followed Rangiku's idea.

"Damn, your right." Rangiku said, disappointed, I didn't like seeing her or anyone look depressed, so I decided to try and cheer her up.

"We will see him when he enters the classroom." Rangiku seemed to have cheered up.

"Your, right Momo, come one since school starts late, we'll have an early breakfast!" Everyone seemed to have agreed, so I really didn't have a choice in the metter. So I followed them to the cafeteria.

"Ahh, the cafeteria, the healthest place on earth." Maki said, I tilted my head to the side, and was very confused, the cafetira was not even healthy, but I decided to let it slide, after all you couldn't actually argue with Maki, she would win in the end anyways. Then suddenly I started to hear strange music.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart-

"Hello?" It turned out that music was Rangiku's cellphone, and she was now on the phone.

_"Matsumoto-san, its Ukitake."_

"Hello, Ukitake-san"

_"Matsumoto-san i called to inform you, that the new tranfer student has a twin, and it seems she will be joing the same classroom your in, please be kind to them, but I must also inform you they are not much of the talking type, well be friendly, that is all Ja ne!"_

"Ja ne!" Rangiku said, before she hung up. "I have some fantastic news guys!' Rangiku exclaimed.

"Well... spill it out already." said an annoyed Ikaku. Then Rangiku started telling us about the tranfer student having a twin, and that she would be joining as well, although it looked like I was interested in the subject, truth was I was getting angry, why does a new tranfer student matter? We've already discussed the topic all morning, why should we start it again? Thank goodness the bell had rang indicating it was time to head to the classroom, finally my friends would shut up about this new kid, and we can all talk about something else.

Once in class, we all took our seats, as soon as we did, our teacher came to view, our teacher Byakuya Kuchki, yes Rukia's brother.

"Good morning class, I'm sure your all thrilled because its a friday, and as you may or may not know we have 2 tranfer students that will be attending here, you may come in." with what Mr. Kuchki said, out came 2 figures, one a girl the other a boy. The girl wore a red with black skirt, topped with a black shirt, she had some boots on, and she had long white hair, the boy was slightly different, he had black skinny jeans on, a black with white collared shirt, some vans, and his hair was short, but white as well. He had teal blue eyes, he wasn't carrying a backpack like his sister, he only had a notebook, and a pencil.

"Class this here is, Alondra Hitsugaya." Mr. Kuchki said while indicating the girl "This is her brother Toshiro Hitsugaya." he said whil indicating the boy.

"You will be seated at the end, but first please introduce yourselfs."

"I'm Alondra Hitsugaya, twin of my brother, it's a pleasure to meet you all, and my brother says so too!, Any questions?" Alondra asked, a girl who was seated next to me, raised her hand.

"Why didn't he introduce himself? How sure are you he said the same thing?" she asked. "Excellent question, hmm, I wonder myself too, maybe ,my brother is just shy." Alondra said with a smile plastered on her face, and ignoring the glare Toshiro was sending her, he then proceeded in hitting her with his notebook.

End of Momo's POV

Alondra's POV (inside her mind)

_"Who said, I was shy, maybe I didn't have anything to say, ever thought of that!?"_ screamed Toshiro in my mind. Your wondering huh? Well my brother and I always have this power to read eachothers mind, we can even read the future or the past, I think you all get the point.

_"That hurt dammit!"_ I said while rubbing the place were my brother had hit me with his notebook!

_"Well--they're coming, you feel it, damn there here."_ I knew what he was talking about after all I sencsed it as well.

_"This is bad, were in school, what are we going to do? We have to get Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw, or Halibel!"_ I said while pushing him out the door, hence he moved and I fell flat on my face.

"Are you stupid? Don't touch me, and why in the hell am I letting you push me!? Wait why am I even complaing!?" Toshiro said, I hid my laughter, he had said that outloud instead of inside my mind, now everyone had huge question marks on top of there poor little heads, while Toshiro sewatdropped.

"This is why I don't speak!"

"Oh, I understand what your talking about, we should be running and hiding from the division freak right?"

"Just run!!" Toshiro said while running out the door, I procceded, but not until I earased everyone's mind, about what had just happened, ehh well they I just sorta knocked them all unconsious.

Normal POV

Everyone had woken up, wondering were the newbies had run off too, and why they had just felt like they'd woken up, and in came the newbies.

"Why are you two just coming in?" asked Byakuya.

"Well, oh we had to use the restroom, and we since we didn't know were it was we came late." Alondra explained.

"Alright, well then take a seat." Mr. Kuchki said. Once class had ended, lunch began, everything was smooth, until someone said two words, that drove the entire school to yell.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" guess who the voice is, yup, Renji Abari. This was not going to end well at all.

* * *

**Thank you again hitsugaya16 ^^ and momo-toshiro~ ^^ heehee well yeah ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momo's POV **

I couldn't believe my eyes, food flying everywhere, and the worst of it, all of my friends were involved! No, no this was just wrong, and I'm caught in the middle of it, I swear if the principle comes's in, and sees this, and Renji, or whoever decided to make me the one responsible, I'll strangle them! I'm under a damn table trying to hide from the flying food, while others think this is loads of fun, its an outrage I say! It looks as if I'm the only one decent, and not throwing anything, I glance around the cafeteria, and found the new kid, Toshiro and his sister Alondra under a table as well, but it does look like Alondra wants to get in this "fun", but Toshiro is preventing her, his eyes avert to me, I quickly look away, and try my hardest not to go and stare again.

"What is going on in here!?" Oh no, its Ukitake, I knew the principle would show up sooner or later! The chaos stops immediately, and I come out of the table, as well as the others.

"Is anyone going to answer!" everyone pointed at Renji, and I did as well.

"Thanks for the support." he muttered.

"Renji, in my office please the rest of you, you are to clean this mess up, no one goes to class until I see this cafeteria spotless." My jaw dropped, I was going to clean this mess to?

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted, Ukitake faced me, and I gulped in fear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't confirm if what you say is true, so everyone is to clean up." with that said he left with Renji!! I was angry, damn right I was angry, I turned around and started cleaning, many others followed my lead, I simply ignored everyone and everything around me.

"Momo?" I ignored Rukia, and continued to clean, the janitors had come in with every cleaning utensil you can think of. I harshly grabbed a cloth, and started wiping the tables, damn right I was mad, I was furious, this was not my fault!

"Momo?" I ignored everyone there was only one thing in mind and that was murder Renji.

"I think she's mad" I heard Rangiku say, I only became more mad when she had said that, is she dumb?? Of course I'm mad! Renji will pay for this, that I can assure myself.

**End of Momo's POV**

**Normal POV **

Momo cleaned, and continued to do so, until nearly half the cafeteria was finished because she was so mad. Toshiro stared in awe, he knew she was angry, but he couldn't help, but keep watching her as she cleaned. He didn't realize, Alondra was watching him. She followed his gaze that was set on the girl, she sighed.

**Inside Alondra's Mind**

_"Toshiro snap out of it" _Alondra said, Toshiro was still far from her, he turned his head to face her

_"Snap out of what?"_ he said irritated

_"You know what" _

_"No I don't"_

_"Stop staring at the girl, you know you must not fall in love"_

_"Me? Fall in love? Your crazy as if I'd fall in love, why would I when I know I can endanger the power." _

_"Love can come whether you like it or not, or whether you notice it or not" _

_"Whatever" _

_"I'm just warning you, do not get to close."_ Toshiro huffed, and faced his attention to cleaning again.

**Normal POV **

*1 hour later*

The whole cafeteria was once again spotless, nothing messy, but there was still, 20 minutes of school left. Momo sighed, she went to the ladies room to wash her working hands. When she went out, she headed to the classroom, almost everyone was in, but some like Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji weren't in class, she knew were Renji was, but the other two might have went to wash up, she quickly took a seat, and class resumed. Class had ended, and Momo quickly got her stuff, and went out of the classroom, all she wanted to do was go home. She walked outside the school building, and continued doing so until a voice stopped her.

"Momo!" Momo turned to see Rangiku, Momo tried, she did try to smile, but failed.

"Yes?" she said. Rangiku smiled ate her.

"Momo, were all real sorry for what happened, but we want to make it up to you!"

"How?"

"Well come to my place, were there will be karaoke, and the winner will be the one who has the nicest voice, but of course its only for fun"

Momo looked unsure, if she should follow through, but she decided there was no harm so she agreed.

"Alright." Rangiku squealed in delight, then she saw two people walk pass them.

"Alondra, Toshiro!" Alondra turned around and smiled, Toshiro had a frown on his face.

""Yes, Rangiku?"

"You are also invited to my place to sing!"

"Oh we'd be happy to go!"

"No--" Alondra elbowed Toshiro, who winced in pain.

"Let's go then!!" Rangiku announced, including the rest of the gang like Ikaku, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Kimi, everyone.

When they had finally reached Rangiku home, everything went chaos, first Rangiku sang, after that Renji just had to go, everyone had there turn except for Momo, and Toshiro. Momo was up next, she grabbed the microphone and gulped, she was nervous, Momo did like to sing, but she had only sang in front of her parents or to herself, she was terrible with an audience. She inhaled before she opened her mouth to sing

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

Toshiro, mouth was slightly open, her voice was so soothing, like a melody, he could not help, but stare

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

Everyone seemed so entrance in Momo's voice, even Momo was focusing on the song, and forgot all her fears, she kept singing.

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Momo, opened her eyes, she had finished the song, and now everyone was looking at her, she blushed a bit.

"Amazing!!" Rangiku said, everyone nodded, but there was still one person who had to go. Momo walked up to Toshiro and handed him the mic, she heard him sigh before grabbing the mic without even looking at her, Momo found that odd, but shrugged it off. Toshiro sighed, he was going to have to do this sooner or later, he should have just chosen to go first, so he closed his eyes and focused on the song he was about to sing, he then opened his mouth

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

Everyone was shocked, why would Toshiro sing a song about this? Alondra, smiled.

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

Everyone listened to Toshiro, behind the song, there was a meaning to it, Alondra knew what this was, but everyone else seemed to entrance in Toshiro's singing to notice the strength, passion behind, the meaning about it.

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Even Momo was entranced into his singing, but not completely _'he's singing this with so much emotion in it, is there a reason he picked this song?' _Momo wondered.

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

[to fade]

Once the song ended, Toshiro, opened his eyes and put the mic down, he faced his sister _'It's not what you think'_ he said in her mind, Alondra gave a sincere smile, and just shrugged what he said off. Everyone clapped startling Toshiro.

"Amazing!!"

"Awesome!"

"Wonderful!" everyone seemed to have loved Toshiro's voice, Toshiro just nodded and uttered some thanks, he turned his attention to Momo, who looked unhappy, but tried to hide it when he made eye contact with her, she just smiled at him, and said good job. He saw the unhappiness that welled up in her. He could read her thoughts, they were jealousy thoughts. Momo stood up, and walked toward everyone.

"Good Job." she said, with that she uttered her goodbyes, and left out of Rangiku's place. So did the rest, all of them headed there own way. Toshiro was walking along side Alondra.

"Any reason you chose the song?"

"It was the only one I could think of."

"Sure." None of them said another word, they continued there walking in silence.

* * *

**thankes again people for reading and i want to thanks all my readers and revierws. And hitsugaya16 and momo-toshiro. ^^ well thanks!! R&R!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**:P Thank you all for who reviewed and are still reading! :) Love ya all! :D**

* * *

***normal pov. ***

It was raining, thunder crashing on the background. The winds violently pushing everything it hit along. In a dark big building, inside a room. Cries could be heard.

The scientist took the needle and examined the blood. _'It seems like the experiments went well.'_ He thought with an evil smirk. Then he turned to the shaking body on the bed. "Shut up!" The only response he got was entertaining him. Fear. That was all that the body in the bed felt.

"Aizen-sama, we have found them." A grinning grayed hair man walked up to the room.

"Finally. I will have control over this world." Aizen smirked even wider; putting the Cheshire cat in shame. "Good job Gin. Now; Our dreams can finally be fulfilled!"

"Of course, Aizen-sama. Ne are we gonna do som'in?"

"No, for now, let's just rest and relax. Let's see what the shinigami's can come up for this. I bet they don't even know they're most precious jewels are out there on the human world."

That night, another human soul was turned into a dead soul.

* * *

***Momo's pov. ***

I can't believe him! I can't even believe what's happening! I mean, one moment it was just fine. Until they showed up. Gah, how much has changed in this 2 weeks that has passed. Now, they even _hang out _with the gang! I mean I don't mind, if it wasn't that _**he**_ wasn't with them. I just can't tolerate the 'Oh look I'm so hott and beautiful now you got to bow down to me' act. Who does he think he is? I don't even know what his fan club sees in him. Yes, you read right. _**Fan club. **_He has a fan club and he hasn't even been here a month! How can someone even like something as ugly as him? He barely talks! Always drawing or writing in that stupid note book of his. His arrogant, a jerk, sarcastic, self sentered, bastard, sexy, smart, beau- ok let's stop there.

"Honey are you ok? Are you sure your not sick?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine mom," To prove my point I gave her a small smile, which in return she gave me one of her own.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to have your friends over?"

"Sure! I really need a girls day," I told her while smiling biguer and running for the phone.

The first one I called was Rangiku.

-Hello~ how can I help you my dear peach?-

'My mom said I could envite some friend over. Wanna come? I seriously need a girls night'

-Sure thing! I'll be there ASAP! Mind if Alondra comes? She's with me at the moment-

Weird. They only know each other for two weeks and they're already doing sleep overs? I sigh, 'Yeah sure, I'll call the other girls to come too. See ya!'

-Thanks! See ya later girl!-

And with that she hung up. Next, I called kimi and knowing her Maki shall be with her.

-MAKI! STAY AWAY FROM THE CHOCOLATE!-

I giggled, 'Hello to you too'

-Sorry about that! Teehe, anyways what can I help you with?-

'I was wondering if you'd like to come over? Rangiku is on her way. Maki can come too.'

-Yay! Can we sleep over?- An over excited Maki said through the phone.

'Sure! Make sure to bring movies though!' I laughed as both girl squaled and said a 'see ya ASAP' and hung up.

Now next on the list was Orihime, and ovbiously she had to be with Tatsuki. Some things never get old I guess. After the 3rd ring she finally decided to answer.

-Momo-chan! How are you?-

'I'm fine thans for asking how about you?'

-Wonderful! I just made this new recepite!-

I felt my stomage do painful flips at the mention of her new recepite. After talking with her for a few minutes I envited her and Tatsuki over. She agreed and asked if she could bring her new piece of 'art' and since I didn't had the heart to deny her I of course said yes. And besides, knowing that Rangiku was coming over I knew she would like to try the food Orihime prepaired.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the door ring. I ran to the door and opened it to see all the girls gathered at the entrance. Soon Rangiku gave me another of her famous deathly hugs, and walked in saying that it smelled wonderful. I greeted the other girls as they entered.

"I like your house, it seems welcoming." Smiled Alondra, while looking at the living room.

"Thanks." I replied.

I hope this really does work out Hmm, I wonder what should we do?

"Hey, wanna watch The Notebook?"

"Yeah, sure!" They all answered at the same time. Teehee.

We all started talking about how sad the end is.

* * *

***Toushirou's pov. ***

I bolted awake, somehow I had ended up in the cold floor. I sighed as the memories ate my brain away. Those awful memories that hunt me every single step I take in life. I bit my lip trying to surpress all the emotions inside.

I heard some scratching from the door, so I stood up and walked towards the door opening it in the proses. My white silberian husky looked up at me and started nuzzuling my leg. I smirked a little after I read his thoughts. Who would have know that a dog like him could be a pervert?

"I will find you a girlfriend but for now you're stuck with none." He started whining about how old he was at the moment and that he needed one now, not later. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, until I felt it.

_**They**_ were here.

* * *

:P I know, I haven't written for this one in a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time even more than LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG :O :) Well, Im glad to say I'm going to finish this story, and the rest that I have to finish, though I won't make any promises on my updates. :/ I'm really bad at those. XD I just write whem im in the mood :] So yeah! If I'm lucky enough I'll be able to update the nect chapter tommorow. :) I know this one is short, so I'm going to mkae up for it. Also, who do you think _**They**_ are? And well, Thank you all for reading this and please, Review! :) I know that if I get enough I WILL post the next chapter tommorow! :D

xXLove ya all!Xx

-JoaNymAr12`


End file.
